Vete Con El Sol
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: -yo quedaré como el humo que no viene ni va, como esa barca que quedo a la deriva, no tiene piloto no sabe a donde va... ahora viste y te marchas, vete con el sol... (la publique hace como un mes y la deje una hora, tenia muchos errores, ahora tiene menos, denle una segunda oportunidad)


**holaaa... segundo intento... (antes ya había subido esto pero con bastante errores, ahora no esta libre de errores pero al menos ya quite una parte xDD)**

**así que... intenten leer esto. por cierto, el nombre del fic es por la canción de Ricardo Arjona "Vete con el sol"**

* * *

hola queridas lectoras (y lectores si hay algún chico por ahí):

ya hace bastante que no publico nada, me quede sin compu, pero al fin pudo terminar esta historia (lo que es extraño por que contando el tiempo no hice mas de 20 minutos en esto) tenía ganas de advertirles algo, quizás la melancolía de esta historia, pero no estoy segura si realmente lo es, espero que sea del agrado de quien tenga el valor de leer este trabajo, probablemente, el ultimo es bastante tiempo, espero que no.

Esta publicación tiene una dedicatoria muy especial a RobiEvans: si no me lo hubieras pedido querida amiga, seguramente no lo habría terminado gracias por tus mp´s que, para bien o para mal, me animaron mucho :)

ahora sí, viene lo bueno, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Vete con el sol**

Desde que Richard anuncio su cambio de alter ego de Robin a Ningtwing supe que algo andaba muy mal. Su relación con Starfire había terminado de manera abrupta y sin motivos, él mismo dejó un poco de ese humor adolecente y sus juegos de video, para convertirse en un joven serio. Muchos creyeron que era algo natural, con la madurez "Robin" deja de parecer un nombre adecuado para un superhéroe, así como Acualad se convirtió en Tempest o Chico Bestia en Changeling . Pero el cambio de Richard iba más allá y la prueba es lo que en este momento escucho con aparente apacibilidad pero con demasiado dolor, tan intenso, que siento que si pierdo mi control un solo segundo, seguramente destruiré la torre T

Nadie se atrevía a interrumpir nuestro, hasta ahora, líder, dejamos todos que soltara su discurso conmovedor acerca de su necesidad de soledad y su deseo por forjar su propia personalidad, una vez que terminó, fue Cyborg el primero en interrumpirlo

-¿Por qué? – él lo preguntaba en voz alta, pero podría jurar que todos nos hacíamos la misma pregunta

-ya les dije, no hay un porqué, solo quiero trabajar por mi cuenta –respondió Nigthwing con severidad tan propia de él, pero aun así tratando de sonar conciliador moviéndose de un lado a otro buscando la forma de suavizar las cosas lo más posible -¡vamos Cyborg! Tú serás el nuevo líder y lo harás bien

-no es justo viejo, somos una familia y nos estas separando –contradijo Changeling con exceso de ademanes

-no es así –respondió Nigthwingh con arrolladora seguridad –no importa los caminos que tomemos todos, nunca ¡escuchen bien todos! ¡Nunca dejaremos de ser una familia!

Las preguntas continuaron, yo simplemente no pude seguir ahí, era demasiado doloroso. Al levantarme la sala se silenció como si mi mascara de seriedad no fuese lo suficientemente plausible y respetaran mi sufrimiento, el silencio continuo y las miradas me siguieron sin decir una sola palabra hasta que doble en el pasillo; ahí pude liberar un muy quedo sollozo al escuchar como el ruido re-iniciaba y otra vez respondía lo mismo de siempre

-"debo trabajar por mi cuenta"-

Iba a mi cuarto, necesitaba meditar y controlarme, lo necesitaba profundamente, pero al pasar por el suyo, abierto, una ola de nostalgia me arrastro, me dejé llevar, libere otro sollozo quedito que se me escapó al ver esa silla junto a su cama en que tantas veces me senté para contarle mis problemas, o escuché los suyos, o donde él se sentaba mientras me recostaba en su cama, a veces charlando, otras compartiendo nuestros silencios, me senté en esa silla una última vez, observé la habitación, ya no estaban los recortes de periódicos sobre la muerte de sus padres, sobre Slade o cualquier villano que amenazara la paz de nuestra ciudad, tampoco estaban fotografías nuestras en su pared o en su buró; ahí caí en la cuenta que ya tenía tiempo aquella decisión

¿En cuantas de nuestras charlas lo omitió? ¿En cuántos de nuestros silencios intento gritármelo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Por qué yo, que comparto este vínculo con él, no lo vi venir? Ya no estaban en la estantería los libros que le regalé en estos años compartidos, porque era el único con que podía compartir mi pasión por la literatura, ya no había nada, me quedé ahí mirando como hipnotizada, sentada, en la silla con la espalda recta y mis manos reposando sobre mis piernas y la capa por fuera del respaldo, probablemente con la parte baja ensuciándose, ¿Quién piensa en eso? Daría todas mis capas para que se quedara, daría mucho más. Miré el reloj, aún estaba en la pared, su "tic-tac" taladraba mis oídos recordándome que el tiempo pasaba y mañana él no sería más mi líder ni mi compañero ¿por qué nunca le confesé lo que siento? Tal vez estuvo mucho tiempo con Starfire, pero tenía meses libre, so pretexto de tener toda la vida, siempre postergué el momento. Ahora se va, el tiempo se acabó y no hay motivo ni razón para confesarlo, ¿de que serviría? Podría soportar el rechazo, pero ¿si acepta qué? Se ira y nos dolerá a ambos la separación, no se quedaría, lo sé, yo no se lo permitiría, no puedo ni quiero retenerlo por la fuerza.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí pensando, meditando, metida en su cuarto tan lleno de él y tan vacío al mismo tiempo. Él entró por su puerta y me encontró sentada, cerró la puerta tras de sí, me miró como si mi presencia no lo incomodara, como si esperara que estuviera ahí, esperando por él.

-no me interrogaras también ¿cierto? – preguntó haciendo lo indecible para un superhéroe; ¡quitándose su antifaz y lo lanzándolo a mis manos!

Atrape con facilidad aquel minúsculo pedazo de tela que le permitía ocultarse, y lo miré incrédula –jamás cuestioné tus decisiones – use toda la calma que había reunido en aquellos momentos e hice sonar mi voz con la normalidad debida –aun así, confesaré que me desagrada perder a mi compañero

-¡tantos años engañado! –Comentó con sarcasmo –creí que éramos amigos, familia es más – caminó hasta rodear su cama para estar lo más cerca de mí que pudo, y se sentó en ella, dejándose caer pesadamente de espaldas – "compañeros" suena a poco –dijo cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza

-pensaba igual y ahora te vas –encogí los hombros como restándole importancia al asunto –las personas vienen, las personas se van –exclamé- no te equivoques, no te reprocho, jamás dijiste que estarías siempre conmigo –avergonzada recapacité inmediatamente- con nosotros, con el equipo.

Le mire fijamente, quedamos en silencio por minutos, él mantenía la vista en el techo como meditando sus próximas palabras, yo esperaba oírle con paciencia

-les dije que me iría esta misma noche –suspiró profundamente

-¿así sin más? – pregunté curiosa, esperaba alguna despedida o algo, pero nadie nos había llamado

-así sin más – respondió como leyendo mi mente, quizá lo hacía, había tomado el control de nuestro vinculo hacía tiempo –no quiero despedidas, ya bajé la última maleta que me queda con toda mi investigación

Ahora la que suspiro, fui yo, para tranquilizarme –entiendo – respondí seriamente

De nuevo el "tic-tac" del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba, me crispaba los nervios, esta noche, hoy todos nos iríamos a acostar –dudo que alguien pueda dormir sabiendo esto- y mañana Nigthwing ya no estaría como nuestro líder, estaríamos a las órdenes de Cyborg, y habremos perdido parte de nuestra propia identidad como titanes.

Mis brazos formaron una escuadra, mis codos se apoyaron en mis piernas y mis manos sostuvieron mi rostro ardiente, sentía ganas de llorar, de suplicarle, de decirle, pero esa no era yo, yo siempre le admiré y respeté sus decisiones, sabía que eventualmente él querría seguir su camino, emular a su mentor como héroe solitario, él me lo había confesado muchas veces sentado en esta misma silla y siempre lo alenté. No iba a suplicar ahora, ni a hacerlo arrepentirse de su decisión pero ¿Cómo quedaba yo?

-sabes que no te estoy abandonando ¿cierto? – preguntó sacándome de mi auto flagelo y de mi abatimiento obligándome in-intencionalmente a levantar mi rostro, su mirada azul hielo seguía en el techo y no vio mi rubor, se veía tan pacifico, tan calmado –no te dejo… al equipo; solo tomo otro camino, pero siempre podrás… podrán contar conmigo

No sé por qué pero sonreí de manera franca –lo sé –respondí –todos lo sabemos, siempre serás nuestro Nigthwing, y este siempre será tu hogar- oculte el "mi" y el "¡yo seré siempre tu hogar!"

Se incorporó y me sonrió, le regresé el gesto perdida en su azulado mirar, no que no los conociera de antes, pero cada que tenía suerte de verlo, y más ahora que quizá sería la última, debía aprovechar, siempre ha causado ese efecto en mí.

El reloj con su incesante tic-tac era nuevamente lo único que sonaba en aquella habitación. Me levanté de improviso y me acosté junto a él, lo abracé sin decir una palabra, pensé que me rechazaría o de menos se extrañaría o me diría algo, pero al contario, me abrazó y me jaló más a sí mismo, de lado, hundí mi rostro en su pecho, no sé si sonrió, solo sé que me abrazó más fuerte aun y sollozó, pude sentir como su pecho respingaba a mi contacto, suspirando en mi cabello.

Lloré un poco, callada y en sus brazos, sé que él se estaba conteniendo, de pronto me acostó sobre mi espalda y se recostó encima de mí, rozo mis labios muy suavemente, en mis adentros sabía que debía detenerlo, pero no puede más que corresponderle. Me miró con gran intensidad desarmando cualquier rastro de razón, bajó su vista hasta el broche que asegura mi capa, luego me volvió a mirar.

Apostaría que me ruborice, aun así asentí, segundo después mi capa reposaba en algún lugar del suelo, o del aire por mis emociones descontroladas.

Nos levantamos juntos, de rodillas sobre el colchón, uno frente a otro, tomó mis manos y las besó, acaricio su rostro con ellas con devoción, con los ojos cerrados, con la boca cerrada, pero besándolas ocasionalmente.

Me abrazó aun en la misma posición. Bajó lentamente el cierre de mi leotardo, bajó después mi leotardo hasta la cintura, con igual devoción, como aprovechando cada segundo en ello invertido.

Bajé mis manos para buscar la perdida orilla de su nuevo uniforme hasta encontrarla a base solo de tacto mientras nos besábamos frenéticamente como si fuera vital mesclar nuestros alientos. Levante su uniforme dejando desnudo su torso y su piel erizada al toque de mis manos. Fue necesario detener el beso para sacar esa camisa, nuestras miradas chocaron nuevamente, preguntándonos a la vez pero para nuestros adentros si hacer esto estaba bien; ambos sonreímos sinceramente al suponerlo, suspiramos.

Él se deshizo de mi sostén straple y me recostó suavemente, dulcemente; beso mi cuerpo con devoción y ternura, aumentando la intensidad con el paso del tiempo y la piel.

No hace falta decir que sus labios recorrieron mi cuerpo a libertad; que le entregue cada centímetro de mi piel; que mis manos descubrieron rincones ocultos de su anatomía, no necesito escribir con exactitud cómo nos entregamos de manera celosa y frenética. Tampoco diré como, finalmente y con la ternura de un animal salvaje me poseyó con ternura y con desenfreno tan romántico y fiero como jamás creí que se pudiera amar, mientras repetía mi nombre como su mantra personal, diciendo que me amaba, que era tan suya, como él me pertenecía yo repitiendo el suyo, -Richard, Dick, te amo, te amo- una y otra y otra vez, y como finalmente, cansados y besándonos el sueño nos venció abrazados y más enamorados de lo que nunca podríamos confesar a viva voz.

La mañana llegó envuelta en el ardiente sol y nos encontró en la misma posición. No despertamos sí no hasta que el sol entró por el cristal quebrado de la deshecha habitación –que por suerte estaba ya vacía-, yo envuelta en sus brazos, él aferrado a mí como un náufrago aferrado a una tabla.

Sin soltarme aun, minutos después, fue él quien rompió el encantador silencio que nos envolvía encantadoramente –sabes que aun debo irme, ¿cierto?

Un nudo se me lastimo la garganta, fue aquello un golpe bajo –no debes, quieres –respondo soltando aquel abrazo con amargura -¿Por qué?

-nunca me cuestionaste mis acciones – responde él algo dolido -¿empezaras ahora?

-ahora no soy Raven –contesto patéticamente levantando ligeramente mi torso aun cubierta por la ligera sabana para mirarlo de frente –soy Rachel, y no le pregunto a mi líder, si no a Richard, el hombre que amo

-solo… calla ¿quieres? –Me dice; su voz suena quebrada, dolida, quizá –quizás un día nos encontremos nuevamente, nosotros, Rachel y Dick, y esto será finalmente posible; por ahora…

-¡cállate tú! – Respondo conteniendo mis ganas de llorar – no necesito tu lastima yo solo… -no puedo continuar aquello, tuve que respirar profundo y desviar mi rostro de su mirada, él también se sentía mal por esta despedida y se le notaba –vístete y vete

Me abraza y me besa antes de tomar su ropa y vestirse, avergonzada y aun enamorada le correspondo. Una vez convertido en Nigthwing salta de la torre por la maltrecha ventana; enredada en la sabana me levanto y puedo ver como cuelga y en el suelo le espera su última maleta, esa en la que lleva, junto con mi corazón las últimas pertenencias.

Siento en mi pecho la humedad de sus lágrimas, tomo mi ropa desperdigada por la pieza, me visto y regreso a su cama… este día no tengo el valor de abandonar su habitación.


End file.
